Amazing Allen Is Not On Fire
by PixelatedCroww
Summary: October 21, 2009. That's where it all started, with a camera, two idiots, and a sharpie. The result was a life that the two of them couldn't have ever wished for. Laven. Modern!AU. Youtubers!AU. DanAndPhil!AU. Phan!Au. Rated T for swearing, self harm, and lots of angst.
1. I - AmazingAllen

…

Yippy yo yo motherfuckers, guess whose back into writing Laven? Hell yeah, it's me.

Well, actually, it's not really Laven; its kinda Phan as well, but… let me explain.

So, recently, since like, IDK, January-ish, I've been getting really deep into the Dan and Phil fandom, or the 'Phandom' as we're called. During that time, I started to notice all these similarities between Dan and Phil and Lavi and Allen, and well, I came up with the idea for this, I guess. Oh, and for you who don't know, Dan and Phil are vloggers on Youtube and they have a huge phangirl phanbase and well you can just kinda imagine the rest from there. I suggest you watch their videos if you haven't, they're amazing really, and this fanfic won't really make much sense unless you know them kinda well, but maybe it will, idk.

Regardless, I've wanted to write this fic for the longest time, (For like four months seriously.) I just haven't ever gotten around to it with writing PMDTM with Shy, and well, there's just been a lot happening in my life at the moment. I'm glad I've finally pushed myself to write this, because I know I'll have fun with it. I have a pretty good general idea as to what I'm going to be doing with this fic, and that's pretty much just copying Dan and Phil's life into writing, but with Lavi and Allen.

To be completely honest, Dan and Phil's story is so cheesy fanfic material that it's not even funny anymore, so if this story seems overly cheesy for my writing, just know that all this is a true story, KK? I'm going to try and keep as true to the Phan story as I can, but please excuse me if I get anything from their story wrong, I'm nothing more then just a phan like any of you lot. I'll also be throwing in my own speculations and the such.

Okay, but enough with my dumb rambling, let's just get on with the actually story. Enjoy!

…

19 of October, 2009, that's when they met, and where this whole story begins. Well, not really actually… if we want to go to the true beginning of this story, we'd have to go back to May 19, 2009, or actually, even farther back from there, somewhere in say… 2008, or even late 2007ish? Those are the dates I can't even name, so let's just say, this story starts somewhere in the middle of 2008? Yeah, let's just go with that.

So, our story _truly_ begins on some random day in 2008. 17 year old Lavi Bookman Jr. was just getting home from a long day at school, and he was ready to just take off his uniform, change into something much more comfortable then his current chaffing uniform, and browse the internet, like he always did, or maybe listen to some music or something he didn't know. His father's truck rolled into the driveway of his house, and Lavi dragged his backpack off of the seat beside him, and out of the car.

He had spoken nothing to his father during the ride home, mostly because he had been listening to his music the whole ride home, but also because he was in somewhat of a pissy mood today. The pricks at school just didn't seem to what to leave him alone today. Lavi tugged instinctively at his left sleeve at the thought of the other kids at his school, bloody bastards they were.

Lavi drifted easily out of the car afterwards, letting out a hefty sigh as he did so. His dad slid out of the car as well, and walked beside his son on the somewhat long walkway towards their house. Lavi's dad tapped his on the shoulder as they walked up to the front door, indicating his son that he wanted to talk to him. Lavi popped one of the earbuds out of his right ear, looking up to his blond haired, blue eyed dad with an eyebrow quirked. Lavi was slightly annoyed.

"How was your day?" His dad asked as they now stepped inside their house. Lavi just turned his head dead forward at the simple question, annoyed, like usual.

"Fine." Lavi spoke simply, rolling the earbud around by its wire in between his fingers. He and his father reached the front door, and Lavi's dad opened the door for them.

"Just fine?" His dad asked, now stepping inside the house and slipping off his shoes with ease, the heavy front door closing in on itself, "You sure?" Lavi's dad strode into the kitchen, while Lavi plopped down on the ground nearby the front door to take off his shoes. His dad was only wearing slip-ons, so he had removed his shoes super quickly, unlike Lavi, who was wearing converse, which took significantly longer to undo then silly flip-flops.

"I'm sure dad." Lavi responded, as he got one of his shoes off.

"Do you have any homework?" Lavi's dad asked again, Lavi over hearing him opening the fridge from the kitchen.

"I usually do dad." Lavi responded, a little sassy.

"I'm just making sure sport." Lavi scrunched his eyebrows together in annoyance; he was not in the mood for his dad's nicknames.

"Don't call me sport." Lavi spat back.

"I can call you whatever the heck I want, I'm your dad," Lavi just huffed at that, rolling his eyes as he pulled his other shoe off, "Dinner will be around 6, okay?" His dad spoke again, and Lavi just let out a quick 'Yeah', as he turned off his music, wrapping his earbuds around his mp3 player, and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

As he passed by the dinning room towards the stairs, he played no mind to his younger brother Timothy sitting at the table playing on his DS, and his tutor Emilia, reading the newspaper. Lavi's brother was home schooled, he had never really… _gotten along_ with the other kids very well. Lavi and his brother looked nothing alike, and that should be a given, since they were both adopted. Lavi had known since he was 12, and when Timothy brother was 7.

It didn't surprise Lavi when his parents told him he was adopted, his dad was adopted by his grandfather after all, and Lavi had known that since before he could remember. It was only to be considered that his Dad would have followed in his footsteps, maybe. Timothy, on the other hand, was very upset, and he sat crying in his bedroom for at least 3 hours. Lavi didn't blame Timothy though; he was only 7 at the time. It was defiantly hard on the kid. Timothy didn't talk to his now 'Adoptive parents' for days, Emilia became his real mom of sorts in that time, but he soon warmed back up to his parents after he realized how much he missed them, or in other words, he got over it with time.

Lavi trudged up the stairs as fast as his heavy feet would let him. His feet led him to his bedroom first, only to throw his backpack somewhere into his messy room before leaving right after, into the bathroom. He took a quick wiz before heading to the sink to wash up his hands. Lavi took a good look at himself as he washed his hands.

His deep red hair was straightened to the right, a few of the shortly layered strands beginning to curl at the tips once again. Lavi's hair was naturally curly, like a hobbit, but he hated it. He hated how it felt, how it looked, and just everything about his natural hair, so he straightened it everyday. Lavi also dyed it an orangey red, because he hated the earthy brown colour it was at the base. His hair was short, but also a little long, the longest bit on the left part of his bangs reaching just above his chin. People always said his hair was too long for a boy, but frankly, he had seen others with longer, and had been really well liked, so it was obvious that whoever was telling him that was just being a dick. Lavi's two foresty-green eyes stared dimly back at him, looking void of life from the few light bags hanging under them. He had stayed up a little too late last night, and he was still tired from it. Lavi blamed this website called 'Youtube' for it.

'Youtube' as it was called, was a video sharing website that had popped up on the internet –I'm assuming you know what the internet is- about two years ago. It was fairly new, but it still had a lot of videos on it for only being two years old. It had been blowing up in the past few years, mostly for it's stupidly amazing things that people somehow managed to catch these things on video, and Lavi, having seen these stupid videos on the website a few times before from some of his friends, decided to check it out. His life soon turned into nothing but browsing that dumb website on his laptop, and watching random videos for hours upon end. Lavi had found quiet a few people already to subscribe to, and look out for new videos from. He was excited to check his feed to see if anyone had uploaded anything new yet today.

Lavi stared himself down in the mirror for a minute, noticing just how shit he looked with the light bags under his eyes, they probably looked worse in the morning. He really needed to get more sleep tonight; he decided that he'd try to get to bed a little earlier tonight. Lavi's eyes drifted down to his hands for a moment, noticing the scars on his wrist as he washed his hands, like he always did. A sudden drought of guilt dropped upon him as he noticed the scars, he hated them, but no matter what he did, he couldn't make them go away. Only time would heal his scars left from his past and current mistakes.

Lavi had to tare his eyes off his wrist to keep himself from feeling anymore depressed. The 17 year old finished washing up, drying his hands off quickly before leaving the bedroom. His destination now was his bedroom, to start up his laptop, but his clear route was interrupted when he accidently bumped into someone, his rather short grandfather.

"Oh! Sorry gramps." Lavi responded on impulse. His grandfather just grunted.

"Watch where you're going rabbit." Lavi thought nothing of the rude comeback, his grandfather was always grumpy it seemed. Lavi continued on his route as his grandfather walked away.

Lavi shut his door firmly once he got to his room, opening up his laptop that was sitting on his bed, and turning it on. He changed out of his school uniform which consisted of a white button up, tie, and dressy-ish pants, and into some more comfortable clothing –a pair of grey sweats, and a random t-shirt he had laying around- whist his computer started up.

He plopped onto his bed after he finished getting changed, seeing that his slow ass computer still hadn't finished starting up. The red-head shut his eyes as he waited, his bed just feeling too comfy and inviting to not want to nap on, but his quick rest was short lasted as the loud start up sound of his computer rang through his ears not even a second later. Lavi sighed, rolling onto his stomach to log into his computer. He caught a glimpse of his Muse poster pinned onto his ceiling as he did so. Oh, how he loved that band.

Of course, the first thing Lavi did once his computer had finished starting up, was log into MSN, just in case any of his few friends wanted to message him, though it was unlikely. Next, he started up his browser, -Chrome, fuck Internet Explorer- and hopped onto Youtube. He waited excitedly as his subscription feed loaded up, but unfortunately, no one had seemed to upload anything new today. FML. Lavi was okay with this though, since he could just re-watch some of his favourite older videos to pass the time.

Lavi was just about to type something into the search bar when his wrist accidently hit the mouse button below his track pad, sending him to some random video on his recommended videos list. Shit. Lavi got mildly frustrated for a moment, but it was fine, as he could just type in whatever from there. The search bar was on every page after all. The video he had clicked on though, started playing before he could even start typing. This video was simply titled 'Psycho Boyfriend!', which –honestly- confused Lavi slightly.

Occupying Lavi screen at the moment, was a man, no a boy… a young man maybe, with completely white hair, swept to the left, surprisingly having eth same kind of haircut as Lavi. His eyes were a stunning blue, even with the low resolution of his camera, they looked like an ocean, so blue that you could almost swim in them. This unknown male wore a dark blue t-shirt, and from what Lavi could tell from the background, seemed to be located in a bedroom, or office, of some sorts. The male began to speak.

"Hey! So I got an email from Uni this morning saying all classes are canceled, and I was like, 'Yes!'." It was at this point that Lavi noticed that the video was very short, under a minute short, so he decided to watch it, it couldn't hurt him after all. The other male continued.

"Because I've got about 5 hours of lectures today, and that was good news for me, but then it get's weird. I rang my friend who lives on campus, and he told me this guy had gone crazy and bit a chunk out of his girlfriend's neck." Lavi was slightly surprised at that note, but he had heard about worse, he was an internet person after all. From what Lavi had gathered so far though, was that this male was a university student, and well… that was about it. The other male paused for a minute, his body language channeling 'What the fuck', much like Lavi would have, before continuing.

"Who would do that? I mean I understand biting a chunk out a car parking attendant's neck or someone who's walking really slowly in front of you, but your girlfriend? What is wrong with you man?" Jump cut.

"Yeah, so someone's got some issues." The other male laughed, and Lavi found that very small laugh, slightly attractive. He stuck his tongue out as he giggled as well, and my god was that adorable.

"Apparently his girlfriend ran away, so she's not dead or anything, but I'm kind of happy as I've got the day off!" Some sirens started blaring in the distance of the video. For a moment Lavi thought they were on his street, but when the other male started reacting to them, he realized otherwise.

"Oh. Can you hear that? There's police cars going past, that's weird. Anyway, I'll update you if I found out anything new. Bye!"

Lavi's eyebrows scrunched together as the video ended, he wanted to know more about this psycho boyfriend, he sounded interesting after all. Lavi decided to check out this mans channel, to see if there was any more information on the boyfriend of course, it totally wasn't an excuse to look at this cute guys some more. Lavi came to terms quiet a while before today that he was bi, so he felt no shame in finding this male cute, he was just denying it at the moment.

With swift fingers, Lavi clicked on this mans channel, finding it was named 'AmazingAllen'. Lavi assumed this guy's name was Allen. Now he had a name to the cute face. Allen, common name, but it wasn't bad.

Very unfortunately though, there was no follow up video to the psycho boyfriend, but there was quiet a few other videos already up on Allen's channel, which made Lavi happy. Most of them were rather short, and he didn't have too many on his channel, but for now, that was good enough for Lavi.

Lavi figured out through a few looks at his channel, that his hair was a pure snowy white throughout all of his videos, his oldest video dating back to almost 2006, wow, he'd been there from the start. One thing Lavi didn't notice from the first minute long video he had watched of the other male, was a large, deep red scar running down the left side of his face.

It was in an odd shape, really, looking like someone had run a knife through his face in any shape they pleased. It was jarring to look at, and Lavi was surprised with the mid-cheek length hair the white-haired had that he didn't cover it up, but who was Lavi to judge his motives? What Lavi did allow himself to judge though, was just how adorable this other male acted, and after watching him laugh just that once with his cheeky tongue poking out form the corner of his mouth, Lavi knew he needed to see more of him.

Lavi watched a majority of his video in a short time, thankful that none of his family members had come into his room yet to bother him whist he stared at the white-haired male on his screen. Part way through his little marathon of AmazingAllen videos though, Lavi decided to subscribe to Allen. He was enjoying his videos so far, and he'd defiantly want to see the next when it was uploaded. That's when he noticed that Allen had almost 4000 subscribers. Whoa, that was a lot, probably all just teenaged girls really, but Lavi didn't mind being part of his probably small male fanbase.

Another thing Lavi noticed as he browsed his channel as well, was that he had a link to his twitter on his channel. Lavi had heard about twitter, but he didn't have an account. He didn't see the appeal of it at the moment really, but for this other male, he would defiantly read what he could say in 140 character limit.

There were too many tweets to count on his page, and Lavi, decided, much to his sleep schedules dismay, that he'd read every, single, last, one of them. Or at least as many as he could before he pasted out.

Little did he know, this would be the start of an obsession.

…

AN: Alright, first chapter done! That took me a lot longer then I would have liked. I'm excited to keep going though, especially once I get to the point where Allen actually starts to do something in the story. That'll be fun.

I think as the story goes on though, Lavi and Allen will get a lot harder to write, because not only are they Lavi and Allen, they're also Dan and Phil, so I'll have to balance all four of their personalities in two people, but I think I'll be able to do it, with a lot of fucking focus and solid writing.

I'm hoping to keep this story short though, maybe only about 15 or so chapters long. I kind of want to finish it before school ends, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that. Don't expect it to be as long as Fall, Fell, Fallen or PMDTM though, I rather like this kind of length of chapter and I'd like to keep it this way, but who knows what'll happen.

Anyways, it's past my bedtime here, and my mum'll get mad at me if I stay up any longer. I'll try and write the next chapter and get it up soon. Thank you for reading so far. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it! Till next time.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	2. II - Twitter

…

Eyyyyoooo motherfuckers, I'm back for another chapter, yeah! This one has been a little hard for me to get started on, since I wasn't too sure on what I was going to do for it, but I guess I'll just roll with it and stick with whatever my fingers press out onto my keyboard. I've got Panic! At The Disco playing in the bg and I got to leave in like ten minutes so I ready to get fuck all done, but enough with my rambling, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

…

Back for more of this story are you? Well, sorry to tell you this, but I actually made a mistake in recalling this story in our last installment. I said I had no idea where the _true_ beginning of this story is, but I can actually give an estimate.

The _true_ beginning of this story is somewhere at the end of 2008, not just some random day in 2008, so just imagine that last time that it was snowing or something… I don't know. But enough with breaking the fourth wall, there's a story to tell here after all, and if it's a story you want it's a story you'll get!

Some time has passed since our last installment, it having been a few months since Lavi's first discovery of the man known as 'Allen' that he considered his friend even though he had never met him. Christmas and New Years passed without anything eventful happening in them; they were the same as any other year's holidays really. Lavi would ask for something for Christmas, and his parents would… _mostly_ provide. New Years would pass by with Lavi's family coming to visit, and he'd hide as far away from the gathering as possible until people would forget that he was even there and hid in his bedroom, celebrating New Years in his own way, which was usually just watching some special on the TV in his bedroom only to not care once the clock hit 12:01am. Lavi had gone to a New Year's Party once, like an actually _teenager_ New Year's Party, and if he could say anything, it'd be that he'd much rather spend his New Years with fucking gramps then with those regular fucks.

This year though, once Lavi had managed to slip away from his –mostly- drunk family, he sneaked up to his bedroom, pulling open his laptop to watch some AmazingAllen videos, again. In the little time he had 'known' Allen for, he had already managed to watch all of his videos twice over each, and every time he'd upload a new one, Lavi would always get a little rush of excitement to watch it; always replaying the small parts he liked the most. In a just a few weeks Lavi had become completely obsessed with this cute man that was frankly a lot older then him, and he cared more about _his_ life, then his own. It was almost like he was living vicariously through him, almost.

Lavi half expected that Allen had posted a New Year's video of some sort by now, but since it was only 10:43pm, he doubted it. Instead of being slightly depressed that his little Youtuber friend hadn't uploaded a new video yet, he decided to stalk his twitter, seeing if he had spoken anything new since the last time he checked his twitter, which was about an hour ago, before all of his family had started to show up. Sadly, all he had posted were just a few replies to his _other_ fans that actually _had_ Twitter, most of them asking if he was doing anything cool for his New Years, or had any resolutions he wanted to share for the coming year. Allen didn't seem to be doing anything interesting by what he had said, and was also enjoying staying cooped up in his bedroom on the internet, waiting for 2009 to start. Lavi agreed that that was the best way to spend New Years.

Lavi knew that that was probably what a lot of introverts were doing for this mostly social holiday, but he couldn't help but feel like he could agree much more with Allen then anyone else in that little reply section he had.

Since Lavi _didn't_ have a Twitter account, and he was frankly just too _lazy_ to get one, he couldn't reply to Allen to tell him how much he agreed, he simply decided to go and marathon his, and some other Youtubers, not just his, videos until he passed out for the night. That was pretty much what he did every night anyways.

New Years passed quickly, Allen having uploading a new video titled, 'Two Thousand and Nine' a few days later, which Lavi quickly watched at least three times back before he stopped to watch something else. How could he not stare at that adorable face for at least six hours?

The ultimate sorrow filled time of going back to school time passed without a hitch and Lavi slowly but surely, feel back into his daily routine which was depressing as always, but at least, he had Allen, and his other Youtuber 'Friends' to look out for videos from. Lavi really wondered why he hadn't started a channel of his own yet, well, he actually knew why he hadn't started one yet, and that was mostly because he was a lazy twat, but he'd at least stand a chance of maybe getting to talk to some of the other cool people he watched. Lavi's laziness had always seemed to win at things like that, along with him not bothering to take six seconds to make a twitter account that he could just log into with his facebook so he could actually, maybe talk with Allen, slightly, but nope, Lavi would much rather just sit there reading and not replying to what he had written even though Allen had a rather small fanbase, and it was rather likely that he'd reply to him.

That very laziness though, not only carried through his school work, making him usually opt out of doing it until the last minute when his gramps would yell at him until he did it –especially with history homework- but had also stayed strong with Lavi until May, fucking May, 5 months later, to not make a twitter account. Sure, Lavi had left lots of little cool comments on Allen's videos, just normally commenting on how cool he was, or on some kind of similar story he had that Allen had shared in one of his videos. Commenting on Allen's videos was enough for Lavi as it was, but he soon craved a little more interaction with the other then just little comments the other was probably never going to see. So, he finally decided to make a twitter account.

May 14, 2009, that was the day he finally, freaking finally, after four months, made his twitter account. Lavi getting a twitter account wasn't as great as he thought it would be though, because he found himself too socially awkward, too fucking socially awkward, on the internet, to simply write a reply to some guy who was in fact probably just as much as an idiot as he was, he fucking hated himself for it.

Day after day Allen's little tweets would work their way into Lavi's screen, and Lavi would be much to shy to reply it any of them. Thankfully, that only lasted for fourteen days, for on May 28, 2009, Lavi was brave enough to reply to one of Allen's tweets. Allen tweeted this.

Allen Walker

AmazingAllen

Story so far.i went out and bought a milkshake. i fell in love with a cashier. plastic bag on a hot oven. melt. I HAVE HOT WATER IT IS SUNNY

Lavi replied with.

Lavi Bookman Jr.

Lavi_Bookman

AmazingAllen Butterscotch with white Malteasers :p omnomnom

Wait… hang on a second, that makes absolutely no fucking sense, but either way, that was the first time Lavi replied to any of Allen's tweets. Regardless though, Allen tweeted twice more that day, and Lavi, having gotten over his little fear of this cute guy who made videos on the internet, gladly replied to both of them, but sadly, Allen didn't reply to any of them.

Now the next few months in this story are rather boring, because nothing happens in them, besides a few tweets and one sided conversations between Lavi and Allen, one of them was about a giant teddy bear or something, I don't know, but let's just fucking skip to June 15, 2009, 'cause nothing happens between May and June and I'm not just making this up because I want this fucking chapter done already and I can't find any information on what happens between those months, and I am not fucking going back into their twitter timelines thAT'D TAKE TOO LONG I'M NOT DOING IT I HAVE TO STOP BREKAING THE FORTH WALL DAMNIT SORRY.

Anyways, Lavi ahs school something, something, Allen makes a new video that Lavi watches six times over totally not day dreaming about meting that man and the such, and whatever we get the drill already let's move on.

Allen Walker

AmazingAllen

Children of men was so well made. Specially the last 30 mins 0_0

Lavi Bookman Jr.

Lavi_Bookman

AmazingAllen children of men: happiest film ever

Allen Walker

AmazingAllen

Lavi_Bookman we should watch it every Christmas ^_^

Okay, so that just happened. Allen replied to Lavi for once. Lavi swore when he first saw that on his little twitter feed, he flipped his shit, almost flipping his laptop off his bed , it was an exciting moment after all. His mom came into the room after that, hearing the loud noise of Lavi tumbling off his bed onto his clothing ridden floor, but he insisted to his mom that it was nothing, but really, that was everything to him.

…

AN: OKAY LOOK I WAS REALLY LAZY WITH THIS CHAPTER I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO LOOK OVER IT PROPERLY I'M JUST GONNA SPELL CHECK IT I WANT TO GET ON WITH THE FUCKIGN STORY ALREADY I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THIS IS SHITTY JUST DEAL WITH IT YOU TWAT.

…

Honestly sorry this was so shitty I just really want to move on I promise the next one will be better plz dont h8 me

...


End file.
